Transfusion therapy plays an important role in the therapy of many diseases. Review of transfusion practices throughout the United States reveals that many physicians lack adequate training in transfusion medicine. Deficiencies in the medical school curriculum are thought to be responsible for these poor transfusion practices. A comprehensive program to improve education in transfusion medicine is presented. It includes 1) a core curriculum for medical students, 2) a summer research experience for medical students, 3) a senior elective in transfusion medicine, 4) a course and clinical competency checklist for PGY-1 trainees, 5) electives in transfusion medicine and 6) tissue banking, 7) a fellowship in transfusion medicine, 8) a visiting professor program and 9) a continuing medical education program for practicing physicians. An evaluation plan for each activity has been developed. Incorporation of this education program into the medical school curriculum and postgraduate training programs will provide students, house officers and practicing physicians with the appropriate level of knowledge in transfusion medicine.